The Visitor
by Speciosus Nihilum
Summary: Scarlett Vera Cross is just a normal teenager with whimsical friends. However, after meeting Alucard, the main character of her favorite manga, her life changes forever.
1. The Beginning

_A/N: This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted, so please, be gentle if you message me. If you find my writing to be unenjoyable, I apologize in advance. If such a feeling is in existence after you read this chapter, remember that there are plenty of other creators of Hellsing fanfics who would love you to read their stories. Therefore, you are most certainly not limited to my work. Oh, and this chapter really has nothing to do with Hellsing, so don't be alarmed when you reach the end. I assure you that the rest of the chapters have to do with something pertaining to the Hellsing series, however._

_That being said..._

_Disclaimer: All Hellsing characters are creations of and owned by Mr. Kouta Hirano. So, if you didn't quite understand that, they don't belong to me and I am not taking credit for ownership. Thank you for your cooperation, and please, enjoy the show... erm, fanfiction!_

**It is a semi-quiet, normal school day at Clearview Junior High.** All is ordinary, you could say, with the preppies being their normal prissy, money-flashing, popular selves, the wannabe gangstas acting like completely obnoxious fools, the geeks engulfed in some science-fiction conversation to shake the "masses," and of course, there are people like me. The people that aren't exactly any category, a little of all if you like, omitting anything related to hip-hop.

I am friends with some of the preps, are friendly with a few of the geeks, probably considered a nerd myself, and most of my friends are a little punk (or as the unlearned would say, "gothic"), but mostly, my group and I just don't fit in. We're not normal, since weirdness is a common trait among our rare brand of people, but we're not exactly stereotypical. Because of this, we each have our own distinct presence at the lunch table.

There is Adrina, the loudmouthed Italian whose absence is easily perceived, since there is never a dull, or silent, moment when you are around her. There is Trinity, who is probably the most normal out of all, whose obsession with the actor Orlando Bloom has existed for as long as I've known her. There is Desdemona, our manga bookworm, who is known as one of our psychiatrists and is just all around a very "cute" person... unless you get on her bad side. Let's not forget Mirabelle, the "smartest" in our group, whose two sides of the quirky, hyper Mirabelle or the quiet, serious, studious Mirabelle are well known to anyone who knows her from more than just English class. And last but definitely not least, there's Danika, the only blonde in our mini-"cult," who is an avid writer, a Green Day fan, and undoubtedly an "interesting" individual.

Of course, there is me, but you don't really need to know me all that well yet. If you've read the last few paragraphs, you might've sensed that I like to write. Well, just to inform you a little farther, since you might be wondering, I am a fan of the anime/manga series _Hellsing_. I may not show it outwardly, but if you really get me talking, you'll know that this is one of my favorite series ever.

Anyway, I digress, and the real reason for you to be reading this is because that normal, boring, blah-dee-dah nature that hardly ever emanates "Clearview" was of course, broken. Just by living, every human learns that nothing quiet, even if it's enjoyable, ever lasts, and there is always some sort of chaos around the corner. This chaos, however, comes in the form of whom you might consider fictional, and he wasn't exactly "around the corner." In fact, he was right behind my group's table, watching us from the wall.

"I'm telling you, Prue can kick Phoebe's ass," Adrina blurted out as her and Trin had their normal _Charmed_ fight while eating. Adrina was a full-blown Prue fan, always has been, and probably always will be. However, Trin is in favor of the beloved Phoebe Halliwell, and because of this, the two girls' views differ extremely.

"She can't kick anyone's ass, Adrina. Prue is dead!" Trin reminded smugly, crossing her arms with a smile. "Besides, Phoebe is awesome."

"Phoebe sucks! What kind of respectable person falls in love with a demon?"

"The same kind of person that could kick Prue's ass."

Adrina fumed. "Phoebe could _not_ kick Prue's ass!"

"Uh-huh." Trin resorted to childish wordplay.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

I looked to Danika for reassurance. "Does the madness ever stop?"

Danika looked unhopeful, took another bite of her sandwich, and replied, "I don't know. I doubt it."

Of course, Danika and I were the calmer of the six of us, and Desdemona was absorbed in her manga, oblivious to the world. Mirabelle, however, wasn't one to take such nonsense today, and she stood up from her seat, enraged. She slammed her hands to the table and began to vicious reprimand of the bickering fanatics.

"This thing happens every day, you two! When will you learn that it's no use? We're the only table that argues like this on a daily basis, and it's fricken it's annoying! Can't we all just talk about something else and not fight, like normal people?"

"You forgot one minor detail," Adrina retorted smartly, "ain't no one here that's normal."


	2. Confrontation

_A/N: I know the last chapter ended rather abruptly, so it's here where the story continues. Oh, and if you are reading this chapter, thank you! I'm glad you decided to continue on in my fanfiction, even if it's only Chapter Two. Feel free to message me._

**On that final note,** Mirabelle stormed off with her food tray, racing bitterly to the trash cans to throw out the remains of her unwanted lunch.

Danika looked at Adrina, shocked at the stupidity of the words which were stated. "Why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut? _Now_ look what we have to deal with, and it's all your fault."

"Well, _sorry_! She just gets too damn emotional," Adrina tried in her defense, but only Danika and Trin were listening. I was too focused on that odd feeling of being watched that one feels once in a while. I felt an uncanny sense of eyes on me, but I knew that the lunch line was gone, since most people went outside after eating. Still, I couldn't shake the notion of being stared at from my mind.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my ear. Someone was calling my name. I looked, and it was Desdemona. "You okay?" she asked. "We were all gonna go outside. Are you coming?"

I tried to recollect my thoughts. "Yeah, sure." However, when I went to get up, I bumped into what I thought was the wall, until I realized it was too soft to be the large brick of Clearview's interior. What I saw nearly made me faint. It was Alucard.

"You... you..." I was tongue tied as I looked to his glasses, then back down to his abs, which were eye-level. I then reached out and touched his stomach and ran my hand down to his thigh to make sure what I saw was real. Indeed, I wasn't dreaming. I felt cloth beneath my bare skin, and I heard the undeniable laughter of this psychotic vampire hunter.

"Oh my God," I reacted, jumping back a few feet. "You're real. You're really... real!"

"What eloquent language you speak," he chuckled, placing one of his large, gloved hands to my right cheek, almost hypnotically pulling me closer.

"I've heard that before," I nervously was able to speak. "I sound a lot better when I write."

My only response was that crazy broad grin of his, the Hellsing trademark that any fan will recognize off the bat as being Alucard's. His hand slipped down to my neck. Then, it traveled to the back of my head, and he pulled me closer with his other hand as my neck projected forward and became visible. I was too speechless to talk, and as his orange sunglasses slipped down his bridge for a better view and I saw the red eyes, I felt my hands and feet go numb.

_Where is everyone?_ I thought desperately. _They couldn't have _all_ went outside... could they?_

_Don't worry,_ I heard Alucard say, although when his lips didn't move, I knew he had heard my thoughts. _I'm not going to drink so much that I'll kill you... hopefully._

"Well aren't you reassuring!" I nearly screamed, wondering where in the world the lunch-ladies had went. I couldn't get it to sink in right in my mind that I was all alone in the cafeteria, and that no one had noticed this weird vampire trying to bite me. It just didn't seem rational.

Alucard began to sit down on the bench at our lunch table, and grabbed my hip and balanced me against his thigh, with one of my legs draped over his other leg.

"Besides," I began to talk, although my voice was shaky. I felt the breath creeping closer to my neck. "Why the sudden interest in _my_ blood? I'm only thirteen at the moment, and I'm not really even all that tall. I'm definitely not attractive. There's a whole bunch of other humans outside, running around, just calling to you. Are you just picking on me because I know what you are?"

"No. You were the closest target," he smirked.

I uttered a derogatory phrase about that being a very lowdown way to make a decision, and said something mean about his species. Inwardly, I was scolding myself for knowing exactly how to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And where were my "so-called" friends?

"You also remind me of the police girl I turned," he broke me from my thoughts. "You both look a lot alike... she just didn't talk as much, or resist."

Well, I told you I am a Hellsing fan, and I knew for a fact that Seras, the police girl, was a blonde, with short hair and blue eyes before vampirism. I, on the other hand, am a brunette (although my hair is a dark red at the moment), with long, wavy hair and brown eyes. She is way prettier than I am... so I knew he was only talking about one thing. My chest.

That made me want to scream even more. Thankfully, I was able to save my voice box, as Danika began walking back into the cafeteria in search of me. I assumed that she finally noticed I was gone, and was heading toward our table when she saw the tall, red trench coat-wearing, black-haired, and obviously hungry vampire seated in my spot with his back to her.

"Scarlett?" She called out as she walked to the table, stopped across from the slouching vampire and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but have you seen my friend? She has dark hair, brown eyes, she's kinda short, looks sort of like..."

He looked back to Danika, propping me up and holding me for Danika's view. Alucard smiled at Danika's wide, utterly awed expression. "This girl?"

"Yeah..." she said as I tried saying something to her about my safety, but instead, she looked at Alucard and had a sudden revelation. "Hey! You look a lot like that guy from _Hellsing_... Alucard."

I was mentally slapping myself. "That's because it's him."

She smiled giddily, with wide eyes and a bright display of her braces. "No way! Dude, that's awesome! We've got a vampire at Clearview... that so beats Paris Hilton. Oh my God! This is just so cool!"

Honestly folks, I could not have been more amazed if Danika had forgotten I was even there in his arms. She totally overlooked the fact that he was trying to bite me; instead, she tried to get to know him a little better. If you told me I wasn't round-eyed with my mouth agape, I would be astonished.

"So, Alucard, whatcha doing here in Clearview?" she smiled and sat down at her normal spot on the bench.

"Dani, what does it look like he's doing?" I asked, astounded at her utter lack of knowledge about the obvious.

"Oh!" she finally seemed to get the picture and got up from the table. "I didn't know you guys were... I'll let you have your privacy."

Lord, shoot me.

Alucard smirked. "Thank you."

"Anytime."


	3. Bittersweet Dreams

**However, to my great surprise,** Mirabelle, Adrina, Desdemona, and Trin all began filing back in to the cafeteria, and each of them ran over to the table as soon they saw the stranger and Danika. Mirabelle was the first to reach the table.

"Danika, did you find Scarlett?"

"Yeah... but I think I should've stayed outside with you guys," she began to explain and pointed to Alucard, then whispered in Mirabelle's ear. "She and Alucard were having a little alone time..."

"Alucard? Isn't he that guy from _Hellsing_?"

Desdemona suddenly got in to the conversation. "_Hellsing_? Whatcha guys talking about _Hellsing_ for?"

"Well," Danika began, "Scarlett and Alucard were..."

"We're not doing anything!" I broke into the discussion, annoyed at the misinformation. "He's trying to—"

"Aw! Scarlett finally found someone?" Desdemona happily jumped up, clapping her hands merrily. "I always knew you'd end up with someone like a vampire... kind of mysterious, but they are known to have also been very romantic."

"Alucard," I whispered, "just bite me. Take away the pain of this talking."

He smirked. "Just a moment ago, you were whining for your friends, and now that they're here, you want me to bite you?"

"Well, I didn't expect this kind of outcome. So naturally, seeing as I am a puny little girl, I resorted to my final defense and little known split personality: 'Le Wimp.'"

I suddenly heard Trin's voice. Apparently she was just digesting the core of the conversation. "Eww! Did you guys just say 'vampire'? Aren't they fake?"

Adrina smartly commented, "Well, so are a lot of Hollywood boobs, but that doesn't mean they don't exist."

She looked displeased and somewhat irritated. "Thank you for such wise words, Dr. Damiano."

**Suddenly, I jumped up in bed.** The covers were askew, and I was sweating. I touched my face, making sure I was really awake, and looked around my room to find it just as I remembered. I had my Alucard poster to the right of my bed, my _Crybaby_ poster to my left, and everything else was just in disarray, seeing as I hadn't cleaned my room in a while. As far as I could tell, however, it was my room, and I knew by the disgusting feeling associated with perspiration that I wasn't dreaming.

My friends really didn't act like complete idiots, Alucard never came to lunch, and Danika hadn't assumed that I was making out with a vampire. For once, I was happy with having a normal, completely human life.

I went to school later that day, and surprisingly, lunch was almost as I had dreamed. Adrina and Trinity started off the day with their usual bickering, Mirabelle became angry and stormed off, but we didn't decide to go outside. Instead, we all just sat there, and suddenly, Mirabelle wasn't angry anymore. She began talking to Trin, and Adrina spilled her common share of smart remarks, and everyone was in a good mood.

"Whoa," I exhaled, a bit bewildered at the sudden change. "Wasn't everyone just fighting?"

"Yeah, but there's no point in trying to resolve a conflict only to create another," Mirabelle explained, and I almost felt like pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"So... can you guys wait to go to highschool next year?" Trin decided to change the subject. "Imagine how many hot guys are gonna be there."

Adrina gave her legendary elvish smirk. "I'm more interested in the girls than the guys."

Mirabelle laughed. "Well, we _all_ knew that much, Adrina."

_This is just too weird_, I thought to myself, still unsure that Mirabelle's reasons for simply ignoring the problem were genuine. _This has never happened before. My friends don't resolve problems this easily... we didn't even really talk about it. Usually, there's someone who sits there and blocks everyone out, a lot of screaming, and someone up and leaves the table in frustration. Now, we're just sitting here like nothing's wrong... This is definitely not normal._

_Think about it Scarlett, has your life been 'normal' at all for the past day?_ I heard a deep, raspy voice in my mind, which made me nearly jump from my seat at the table and drop my opened bottle of water. However, I do have a _bit_ of self control when needed, so instead, I just sat there with the pathetic expression of a deer caught in the headlights, and eventually, the voice spoke again.

_Haven't you ever wondered why you and your friends don't really fit in? Maybe they've always acted this way, and you were just too caught up in the havoc to realize how truly peculiar you all can be. Maybe you're now just getting a glimpse at your so-called 'friends' from the view of one of your peers. _

_Because you've never taken that perspective, you're now going into a mental frenzy. Only now do you realize why all of your friends get taunted so much, and why people always act so nice to you. They all know you don't belong with these freaks, and they all are trying to reel you in to their side. Yet, you're too stubborn to do a thing, so you stay confined in this fermenting insanity, and one day, you'll lose this sight. You'll be just as strange as them, and there will be no escape._

_You don't want that to happen, do you? These people will all abandon you one day, you know. But you have a chance to leave right now, and salvage your future. Now's your time to act._

"No!" I literally yelled aloud, drawing attention from everyone and creating that deadly silence of all eyes on your skin. I felt like sinking down in my seat and disappearing into the floor. I just proved what the voice was telling me: I was acting like some insane freak.

So I did what any rational human being would do in a stressful situation: I hid my face in my hands and used the "if I can't see you, you can't see me" method of hiding. I also took the time to begin talking to myself in my mind, desperate to make the voice go away. I could feel myself shivering, which probably gave the outward impression of me crying.

_Whoever you are, leave me the hell alone. Go bother some mentally unstable person whose natural instinct is to believe that the voices in their head are normal, because you're annoying me to no feasible end. You understand that, buddy?_

_Oh, and so you can get your facts straight, I am not going to be left behind by my friends, either. I may have only known these people for a few years, but in that short period of time, we've grown a strong bond of trust. I would never give up my friends for anything, because they are as important as family to me. So just take your self-esteem-depleting talk and shove it, you hear!_

_Now leave me alone, you freak!_

The voice chuckled._ Good. You passed the first test: endurance. You can't be easily persuaded, which is exactly what I was expecting. Although I didn't think you'd have so much moxie... I like it._

I mentally kicked whoever was talking to me for being such a bother. _Wait, wha! What do you mean by 'test'? Who are you?_

_Sorry, but that is to be kept confidential for the moment._

_Well, aren't you just the biggest help? First, you invade my mind, and now, you won't so much as tell me who you are. Thank you so much. You've been such a convenient retreat into the wonderful world of Grating Vexation. I'll make sure to remember you for when I'm actually having a nice day._

The voice laughed again, and then, I heard a familiar voice at my shoulder.

"Scarlett?" It was Mirabelle. "Are you okay?" I could hear her voice straining, and I assumed she had been asking that same question for quiet some time, yet I was too engulfed in my thoughts to notice.

However, before I could answer her, I heard the voice again. _This is really bothering you, isn't it?_

_If it wasn't, we wouldn't be having this discussion, would we?_

_Such a smart mouth. You'll make a very nice addition. My master will most certainly be pleased._

_...Your "master?" What in the world is that supp—Oh no._

"Scarlett?" I heard Mirabelle saying again as she tapped my arm. "Scarlett? You all right in there?"

I shot up from my position and whipped my head around, searching for the no longer anonymous Mr. Telepathy. But to my dismay, he was no where to be seen, so I turned around and sunk my head into my hands again, relaxing my back against the table as I faced the wall.

"Scarlett? You're acting awfully weird... what's wrong?" Mirabelle still questioned, but I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about the voice. Where could he be hiding? He stood out like a billboard, so it would be very hard to conceal himself in such a school like this. That big, floppy red had would give him away, along with his height and the rest of his outfit. So if he wasn't just standing around, he must be...

I looked up to the wall, and sure enough, I saw a pair of red-iris eyes staring down at me. As soon as I saw them, I could not resist a habitual smart remark. _Having fun hiding?_

A toothy smirk crept up out of the wall below the eyes, and suddenly, his whole beingness was revealed. A large red trench coat, widely-brimmed red fedora, circular orange-lense sunglasses, elaborate red bow tie, charcoal double-breasted suit with white undershirt, and polished riding boots. Oh, and of course, the white gloves with pentagrams on the backs, and little tufts of jet-black hair creeping out from beneath his hat. This was definitely Alucard, or an amazingly tall Cosplayer with a very convincing costume who just so happened to be telepathic and could dematerialize through walls.

_Having the time of my life. You should try it sometime._

_Haha, very funny._


	4. Welcome to the District

_A/N: Just in case you ask yourself this question near the middle of this chapter, I will answer it for you. **Question:** Do these characters seriously act this stupid? **Answer:** Well, yes, sadly. I've based most of the characters off of actual friends and acquaintances of mine, so what the people do is this story is genuine. Truly, I feel bad for Alucard having to witness such foolishness first-hand. :)_

**Danika was the first to notice Alucard standing behind our table.** "Dude! There's a really tall guy standing behind our table! And he looks a lot like that guy..."

"Alucard." I finished her sentence without looking at her. I was still staring at him, in all his awesome tallness and overwhelming... mystery. _God, is he ever handsome... too bad he can be such a nuisance._

I saw the smirk light up across his lips, and he let his glasses slide down his nose for a better view. "Oh, now I know you don't really mean that; you were soaking in every moment of my voice in your head."

I instantly turned around to have my back to him. _Give me a break._

_Oh, but a bite would be so much more pleasing._

It was official. This was the infamous Alucard, in all his pompous glory and racy tongue. Boy, were we doomed.

Adrina suddenly realized that Danika had spoken and looked back to see Alucard, scanned him quickly from head to toe, and smiled mischievously. "Have a seat, Short-stuff."

Trin gave Adrina a look of disbelief and irritation. "You're such an idiot."

Mirabelle decided to add in her logic to the situation. "Adrina, he doesn't really have a place to sit. It's overcrowded at this table."

"Oh come on, we make room for Miss-Bloom-to-be-in-her-dreams over here, but we can't make room for this vampy?" Adrina challenged Mirabelle's words in her overly sophisticated manner of speaking. "His glasses remind me of John Lennon. I like him already."

"Yeah, but he probably can't fight with you about _Charmed_ the way Trin does," Danika interjected with a smile, then looked back to Alucard. "That is so cool! We have a vampire at Clearview! That so—"

"Beats Paris Hilton?" I finished her sentence again, this time receiving a suspicious look.

"Yeah... How'd you know?"

I really didn't want to go into detail about the weird dream I had the night before, so I white-lied my way out of it. "I could just tell."

Trin seemed shocked. "Eww! Did you guys just say 'vampire'? Aren't they fake?"

Adrina spoke next. Oh no. "Well, so are a lot of Hollywood boobs, but that doesn't mean they don't exist."

"He's not a fake vampire," I stated with my fingers to my bridge as a stress-relieving method, trying to get my mind off of the creepy déjà vu I was experiencing.

Trin looked at Alucard in disgust. "Eww, so do you like, drink blood for real or something?"

All he did was smirk. "Why, of course. My main diet is simply medical blood, but the occasional fresh drink from a human's pulsating neck is nice once and a while." He leaned over me and placed his large hands on our table, obviously trying to get a better look at Trinity. In fact, their faces were mere inches apart.

"Speaking of which, didn't you humans just get done your lunch? I could sure use a bite myself, if you don't mind."

Trinity pulled away, her face mirroring the expression used when sniffing fresh cow dung: utter and absolute nausea. "Yeah, I mind."

He backed away and looked to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. He softly brushed the hair from my neck and brought his face close. "How about you? Will you act as defenseless as you did in your dream last night?"

My mind went blank, and I felt my eyes widen and lose focus. _How did you—_

_I know lots of things._

Trin broke me from my stupor, for which I am eternally grateful. "Eww, Scarlett! Are you seriously gonna let him bite you? That's just nasty!"

I thought for a moment, and while my heart was too dumbfounded to think of a response, my mind was acting more logical and told my body to jerk away and slouch into a neck-protecting position. I then abstractly looked away with arched shoulders and begrudgingly answered, "Of course not."

Mirabelle instantly answered before Alucard even touched her, "Don't you even think about touching my neck."

Adrina's answer was similar. "Oh, hell no, you crazy, pale-ass motherfucker! You can just take those shiny fangs of yours and find some other white bitch to chew."

Of course, Alucard then looked to Danika. The blonde, absorbed in her own thoughts for the time being, suddenly snapped out of her daze and answered with, "Wha?" However, before she made a complete fool of herself, she realized what was going on, as her subconscious had secretly listened to our conversation. "Oh! I get it!"

She then took a moment to giggle to herself at her own expense to reply, "Um, since I know that is going to hurt and leave a mark... no. The last thing I need is to explain to my mom where I got a gigantic hickey from."

He didn't even give a glance to Desdemona, as he probably knew that her answer would most likely mirror Mirabelle's or Danika's. So, the deprived vampire simply slumped against the wall with a sigh, yet his smile remained. "You girls can be so cruel. What's a little drink between acquaintances?"

Trin was the first to remark. "Well, that usually doesn't mean anything, but the people I meet usually don't consider a drink to be my blood, either."

"Oh, but my dear, you've got it all wrong."

"How's that?"

His little smile twisted into a full-blown smirk as he swaggered back over to our table. "I'm not after your blood alone. This whole lunchroom is like a buffet to me, free of charge. You could simply be my appetizer, if you'd like."

That was it for Trin.

"Ok, eww, I am so leaving this table. This guy is making me lose my appetite. I just cannot eat my lunch looking at someone that could've very well eaten my brother for breakfast."

Danika looked confused. "Trin, you don't have a brother. You're an only child."

"Yeah, well maybe that _thing_ is the reason why!"

Off she went to sit with Alyssa Passalaqua and her other friends, leaving an empty seat at the table across from me and in-between Desdemona and Danika. I looked back to Alucard, who was intently watching Trinity storm off to another location. I knew that he felt victorious in having scared someone away, and he probably wasn't even hungry to begin with.

"You know, there's an extra seat now," I murmured, not daring to reach out and grab his trench coat for a light tug. Lord knows he was probably carrying concealed.

"Right," was all he said, and he vanished momentarily to reappear in front of me, barely being able to sit at the table with his long legs and tall, slender body. He hadn't taken off his hat or his glasses, which I didn't blame him for at all. No one would be so daring as to place something on a Clearview lunch table. There was no telling exactly what condition of grime the table top was in.

Hell, no one I knew would place food on their _lunch tray_ if they didn't have to, let alone the tables.

"So, Alucard, how are you?" Danika small-talked her way into a conversation, biting off another chunk of her bologna sandwich. "What brings you Clearview?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," he smiled and cocked his head in Desdemona's direction. He slyly took hold of the side of Desdemona's glasses, without her moving an inch, and swiftly took the glasses right off her face. This, of course, did not end well, for Desdemona was interrupted from her manga reading and flailed her fists at the unsuspecting captor of the bifocals.

"Give me my glasses back, Trin!" she angrily yelled, punching hard at Alucard's chest. However, this only caused the vampire to laugh at her futile attempts, and as soon as Desdemona heard the low pitch and manliness of the cackle, she stopped with a fist mid-swing.

"You're not Trin," Desdemona said more as a question than a statement.

Alucard kindly placed the glasses back on my bookish little friend, and as soon as she could see, she nearly fainted. She sat there, eyes wide with a slightly open mouth, as Alucard smirked with full teeth agleam. "Surprised to see me, my little Otaku?"

Desdemona literally fell back into the person sitting next to her. I suppose the shock was too much for her.

"Oh my God! You made my Snowball faint!" Adrina bellowed, reaching over to the fallen anime/manga fanatic. "How dare you!"

"Dude, that's not cool," Danika whispered as she stared at the unconscious girl, whose short brown hair had scattered across her face as she limply fell backward.

"Oh, I'm sure Dez will wake back up in a second. Just wave some food in her face," I said, trying to make the best of the situation. I looked down at my lunch tray. "I have one chocolate chip cookie left."

Mirabelle grabbed the cookie and rushed over to passed-out Desdemona. She wiggled the cookie in front of Desdemona's nose while she shook Desdemona's shoulder lightly. "Dezzy? Dezzy? Dezzy, I've got a cookie. A nice, soft, chocolate chip cookie here, and it's just for you. Cookie, Dezzy. Cookie..."

After about a minute, Mirabelle gave up and threw the cookie onto Desdemona's tray. "It isn't working. She's out cold."

"Naw, you just ain't doing it right," Adrina corrected and grasped the cookie, wielding it like some sort of death weapon as she marched over to Desdemona. One might expect her to do exactly what Mirabelle attempted, but no, Adrina had to be different, and she wasn't taking any nonsense. After all, she is an Italian.

So Adrina leaned over Desdemona, and a little harder than lightly slapped her across the cheek. "Wake up, you Japanese-artwork loving mother—"

"All right Adrina, I think you woke her up. You can stop now," I cut her off just in time.

"Huh?" Desdemona slowly came to, grabbing the cookie as she tried to recollect her thoughts. Shoving it into her mouth, she asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted because Alucard took your glasses," Mirabelle explained short and sweetly, then looked to the clock. "Why don't we go outside?"


	5. Mistakes Run Deep

**After dumping our trays,** all of us, including Alucard, headed outside for a quiet retreat from the school building. We walked our normal path down the dirt road of a track, with Alucard following at our heels. Desdemona brought along her manga book of _Hellsing_, Book One, probably to keep her mind off of the smirking vampire in the background (although I don't see how that works, since he's from _Hellsing_). Mirabelle, Danika, and I simply walked along and tried to talk to our otherworldly visitor, and of course, Adrina reverted to her naturally perverted self.

"You know, vampy," Adrina started, her eyes fixed on his shining leather boots. "You've got some pretty big feet... too bad I'm not into guys."

"We all know Scarlett is though," Danika smirked, and I gave her a mean, embarrassed expression right back. "No, wait, there's _Billy_."

"Billy who?" I asked, trying to keep my cool as I remembered the events of the day before, when I was most rudely blown off by a person I thought was all-around decent.

"Doesn't that trench coat get hot out here in the sun?" Mirabelle queried curiously. "Why are you always smiling? Why are you even a vampire? And what's with the big hat? And the sunglasses? And the boots? And the suit? And the bow tie? And the gloves with the pentagrams? And the ... the ... okay, I'm done."

"She's rather talkative," I smiled, "but I'm sure you figured that out."

Abruptly and without warning, a gigantic wad of mud came flying in my group's direction. The glob of brown mush flew haphazardly through the air and landed where the thrower least expected: on the breast of Alucard's spotless, flowing red trench coat.

"Oh crap!" I heard Abner Kimple scream as Alucard advanced out of the shadows of my friends and me. The smirk was no longer visible on Alucard's solemn face, and his glasses slipped down his bridge to reveal angry, fiery, intimidating red eyes. That Abner was in for one, that was for sure.

If it wasn't enough that he practically tried to soil Alucard's trench coat, he also caught the vampire when he was already in a not-so-nice mood. After all, most people that have read _Hellsing_ manga know that Alucard despises the sun ... and most likely annoying little boys who squeal in the face of danger.

Adrina began laughing maniacally, which drew attention from everyone on the school ground. I swear, the girl nearly fell over onto the dirt she was laughing so hard. "That runt's finally gonna get it! Hells yeah!"

Danika looked to me. "Dude, when you explained to me before how Alucard gets... this just isn't gonna end well, is it?"

I was trying to be a nice person and look nonchalant in the face of this pandemonium, but I couldn't keep down my smirk. "Well, not for Abner... but all of _us_ should come out of here alive."

To my surprise, Danika let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, good. I thought I was a goner."

Mirabelle was busy laughing at Adrina, who was laughing at Abner, who was currently running around the track at full-speed and screaming like a six-year-old schoolgirl. Abner's arms were waving wildly as he tried fleeing for his life, but as it is known, a vampire isn't only physically powerful, but he can also be one hell of a speed demon. As it goes, Alucard's long, thin legs only added to his advantage as well.

I wasn't able to make out Alucard's words, although he was speaking rather loudly, and the grin had resurfaced as he trotted along menacingly toward Abner. However, I was able to hear the pleas for "Mommy" from Abner's normally "trash-talking" mouth.

Abner kept looking back at Alucard, hoping to no avail that he might be able to lose the vampire. However, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and surely, even that anger can't compete with the wrath a vampire filled with once you wrecked something so trademark and valuable.

Abner is truly lucky he didn't stain Alucard's pristine white undershirt, or the poor little thing might've become the first shish kabob, or shish ka"Abner," ever produced by a flagpole near Clearview's main entrance.

Instead, Alucard simply drew one of his guns, "Jackal" to be precise, and shot one of the quicksilver, .454 rounds at Abner's feet. He intentionally missed Abner's sneaker, yet only by about a half-an-inch, which was just enough to make the inner part of Abner's jeans go wet.

The lining of his pants, from his crotch to his ankle, began turning a deeper blue, and a yellow pool collected around his feet. By this point, the boy was crying, and had, obviously, relieved his bladder in fear.

Luckily for Abner, that embarrassment, plus the wheezing and sobbing, was enough to satisfy Alucard's vindictive nature. I was also very relieved that I hadn't reached out and touched Alucard during our time within the cafeteria, for the vampire had indeed carried concealed. Although, I did begin to wonder vaguely how such a big gun could be hidden so easily, seeing as Alucard didn't seem to hide any other "guns" with such care and precision...

Trinity's screams broke me from my innocent-gone-dirty train of thought. Her face was pale, and her bright blue eyes bulged out from their sockets as she stared at Danika. "Did that guy just fire off a gun?"

Mirabelle looked to Trin with an over abundance of glee marking her face. This was her trademark sarcastic expression. "Yeah! Isn't it great?"

"'Great'! He could've killed someone... maybe even one of us!" Trin freaked, but I couldn't help but correct her.

"No, Trin, that wouldn't have happened. His aim is extremely accurate... didn't you see how close he got to Abner's foot?" I smiled, looking to Desdemona. "Did you see it, Dez?"

"No, but I heard the gunfire and Abner weeping. So I have a pretty good mental picture," she replied while flipping through the pages of her manga at rapid speed. "Scarlett, could you take a look at this?"

Before I even got a chance to glance at her book, I heard Jace Owens rambling on and on about something about necks, duds, and jumbled Spanish. I felt my eyes roll subconsciously at the ranting fool, and before I could think other wise, I began walking over to him to find Alucard and Jace face-to-face... well, almost.

"Dawg, that is some gangsta shit you just pulled!" Jace commently vulgarly with all of the random hand gestures he learned from what I assumed to be _The Idiot's Guide to Wiggadom_. His baggy shirt and half-mast jeans rippled slightly as a soft breeze swept over the grounds. "Where'd you get that crunk gun? It's off the heezy, fashizzle!"

Alucard, obviously about less fluent in gangsta speak than I am (which is saying a lot), stared at Jace, aghast at the boy's immense knowledge of absolutely nothing important. His glasses had slipped down, revealing wide red eyes and medium-width eyebrows curved in the classic, "What-you-talking-'bout-Willis" look. I felt the same way about ninety-seven percent of the time, and I couldn't help but smile at the priceless look on Alucard's expressive face.

"Give it here, my homie!" Jace held out a palms-down hand in his unsophisticated manner, his shoulders hunched and posture positively revolting.

However, Alucard responded hardly the way Jace expected, and held out his gun to Jace's hand, his finger on the trigger of the flawless, shining black monster. There wasn't a clear expression on the vampire's face, yet the feeling of the moment was read easily on Jace's: "Oh. Shiznit."

My friends, along with the rest of the school, had crowded around the scene, but luckily, my group and I were able to snag some front-row seats. Adrina appropriately laughed her normal obnoxious cackle, sneering between giggles, "You're finally gonna get shot, you wigga! 50 Cent, eat your heart out, right, white boy?"

Then, of course, she continued laughing. Jace, suddenly, threw Adrina a half angry, half scared-"shiznit"less look. "Shut up, you fat ass motherfucker!"

That sent Adrina raving. "Who you calling a fat ass, you lanky, brief-wearing, homeboy wannabe! Don't make me go Italian on your ass!"

I simply couldn't take it anymore. "Why don't you both shut up!" Now that I had everyone's attention, I went on, first looking to Jace. "Now Jace, you have a gun more powerful than a Casull pointed at your right hand. Do you know what a Casull is? It's the most powerful handgun known to man, and this gun... this gun could kick a Casull to the curb. So I suggest you shut your trap for a minute, think about what will happen to your reputation if your hand gets blown off, and step away while you still can. I know the last thing you need is to have to learn to write all over again during your freshman year of highschool... and since most girls like a guy with both hands intact, it won't help your dating status either."

Some black girl from within the crowd came at me, her dark eyebrows drawn in to a pinch between her eyes, and her nostrils flared. "Don't you be talkin' to my homeboy like that, little girl!"

"I'm sorry, but would you like to have that gun pointed at you instead?" I smartly retorted, looking to Alucard, who was intently watching me handle the situation with a smirk.

"I ain't afraid 'a no gun, little girl," she remarked, standing akimbo while bringing the top part of her torso around in circles while she spoke. "An' what makes you think he'll shoot me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you try that confusing handshake again?"

"You tell her, sista!" Adrina cheered, receiving a harsh 'hush' from everyone around her. "'Shhh' yourself!"

"I don't know her," I heard Mirabelle announce under her breath to Danika, who agreed with a nod.

"_Well, while you humans are busy bickering, I intend to finish what I started,"_ I heard Alucard's voice in my mind. My eyes flickered to his black beauty of a weapon, and I saw the tension building in the knuckle of his index finger around the trigger. At the last moment, I did something I thought I might never do in a thousand, no, a trillion years: I reached out my hand and grabbed Alucard's arm, hoping to stifle his urge to blow the hand clear off of Jace's arm. I was saving Jace.

"Don't do it, Alucard," I stated more than begged, and after realizing this, added a "please" at the end. I then thought quickly of reasons why he shouldn't shoot Owens. Amazingly, I was able to come up with one. "You just cleaned off the mud from your coat, do you really want to get out blood stains too?"

"Yeah, those things are hard as hell to get out of something white," Danika agreed, stepping out of the crowd and next to me. "Besides, dude, you're gonna get blood and little bits of flesh all over everyone here, and I don't really feel like trying to explain to my mom why I have Jace's remains on my clothes."

I inwardly flinched at the thought of having someone's blood splatter into my eyes, or splash into my open mouth. There were simply too many diseases out there, and I was in no mood to become infected before my fourteenth birthday.

Alucard seemed to think the situation over again, taking into consideration our reasons. "That's a good point. You passed the second test: audacity."

My mind went into an angry frenzy. "Whoa, wait a minute! You weren't gonna shoot him?"

Of course, he was _such _a big help in answering my question. In fact, all he did was smirk and push Jace out of the way with the barrel of his gun. He then looked to me, and I knew somehow that he wanted me to follow.


	6. No Time For Farewell

_A/N: As you may have noticed, this fanfiction only has six chapters. That isn't a mistake, since I intended for this to be somewhat like a short story simply split into chapters. However, due to some of my friends' encouragement, I'm going to be working on a sequel that has to do with the abrupt ending of this story. It starts off where this one leaves off, and it's going to be a lot more serious than this fanfiction. It also rooted more so into the Hellsing manga than this one is, too._

_So, if you liked this story at all, feel free to check out my sequel when I post it. It will be under **The Visitor II:**...well, the rest of the title is still pending, but I'm sure you get the idea._

**However, before I could walk after Alucard, I heard Kirk Costello shriek in the background.** Everyone looked over to the boy, and what I saw was enough to keep me laughing for the next two weeks: Kirk stood there, next to Logan Murray, in a frilly, silk and pink chiffon dress. He wore white stockings and pastel pink stilettos, with a dainty pink bow tied into his hair.

Every one of my friends, including most of the students, were laughing unbelievably hard at the sight of Kirk in his newly found school attire. Yet, even with the immense ruckus, I could hear Logan whispering to Kirk.

"Baby, you know I'm usually not into dresses, but looking at you right now... let's go somewhere where we can be alone," Logan spoke faintly as he rubbed Kirk's bare arm affectionately.

"How about the cafeteria?" Kirk suggested, bending his neck to the side with a smile as he responded happily to Logan's caresses. It's a good thing the skirt on his dress was so wide and frilly, or someone might've noticed an extra bulge in the front.

Logan sighed accordingly, then grabbed Kirk's hand and turned his body away from view, probably trying in vain to hide the easily visible bump in his sweatpants. "All right, just don't get spunk in yesterday's baked macaroni tray again."

With that, the two were off, leaving me with my hopeless thoughts of trying to possibly puke up the lunch I had consumed from the beginning of the school year. Instead, I let out a loud and attention-grabbing "ewww," which caught the ears of every single one of my peers.

"What?" Mirabelle asked me, to which I could only respond one thing without hacking up the cheese sticks and marinara sauce I had just eaten.

"Just never eat the baked macaroni from this school ever again, okay?"

She gave me a curious look. "Scarlett, today is our last day here."

"Good thing, 'cause if I even see Clearview's macaroni one more time..."

Suddenly, I remembered Alucard. I looked around, but he was no where to be seen. Inside, I was screaming hysterically at myself for being such a ditz and not following him in the first place, but outside, all I managed to do was let out a sigh... that is, until I heard a soft laugh from behind me.

_Missing me already? _I heard Alucard chuckle, and as soon as I pivoted around on my left heel, I was face-to-chest with the infamous No-Life King.

_No. I'm just ... bored, is all._ As soon as I realized what I had thought, I knew that was one of the worst lies I had ever told. There was nothing boring about my last day of school in any way, and Alucard knew that just as much as I did.

He didn't answer me, but I felt the silence wasn't entirely true silence, and I had a strange notion that Alucard was laughing at me without actually thinking it to me or showing it outwardly. So I responded in the only way I felt was right, and with a mental sigh, I thought, _Okay, so I lied. You can stop laughing at me now. I missed you ... is that at all surprising?_

_No. But I wanted to hear you tell me. You humans can act so cute sometimes._

I instantly murmured something rude about him under my breath, then looked to Desdemona, who was slouched on the ground, thumbing through the pages of her manga in frustration. I then remembered how she wanted to show me something earlier, and approached her with my natural untrusting caution.

"Hey Dez. What did you want to show me earlier?" I kneeled down next to her, not caring at all if I got grass stains on my jeans. If anything, those stains would forever remind me of my wonderful last day of eighth grade.

She didn't look up at me. Instead, she simply handed me the manga and had me flip through the pages. "What do you see on the pages?"

I looked through briefly, and then gave Desdemona a skeptical look. "Erm... Dez, I don't see anything. The pages are all blank... Including the cover."

Desdemona let out a sigh and grabbed the book back, exasperated. "Exactly! When I had this book earlier, it was just like any other manga book I've ever read. Each page was filled with comics, and now, look at it! How am I going to explain this to Kayla? I borrowed this book from her, and now look what happened."

I was speechless. This had never happened before ... in fact, hardly anything about that day had ever occurred before in my entire lifetime. "Dez, I don't know what to say. All you can do is tell Kayla the truth, and then hope she believes you."

"Oh, there won't be any need for explaining to anyone," I heard a deep voice say behind us, which made both Desdemona and me jump. I looked back and met Alucard's boot, which satisfied me not and forced me to look all the way up to his face while straining my neck.

"Why would you say that?" I queried distrustfully, although I'm not sure why I was doubting any word he said. That whole day was like a fairytale, and yet it had really happened, so I have no idea why I felt I still needed a reason to believe.

Alucard's answer was vague and undefined, as was his expression. "You will see, soon enough."

**The last thing I remember is waking up here, in this small room.** I opened my eyes from beneath a blue canopy of a strange bed, the covers still intact and curtains on my window undrawn and open. The light filtered through the large plate glass window, and I nearly screamed at the peculiarity of it all.

However, I was able to salvage my vocal chords and simply jumped up from the bed, running into the open bathroom in the room. I hastily looked to the mirror above the sink, but the girl I saw was not me. She had large, sparkling brown eyes the color of fresh coffee grounds, and bouncy dark red hair. Her face was flawless and somewhat pale, and as I scanned my body, this girl hadn't an extra ounce of fat on her that was displeasing to the eye.

I still had a large chest like I had, yet this one looked so much bigger, and my thighs and butt were both toned from what I could see with my clothes still on. In fact, my clothes weren't even mine. I had on a knee-length black shirt, a black blazer, and a pastel green halter top that seemingly connected to the chain of a gold cross that hung right beneath my clavicle. I was even wearing knee-high socks that coordinated with my top in color.

This girl, whoever she was, was a beautiful creature, and she surely wasn't me. After all, as far as I could remember, I was thirteen-year-old, and this girl looked to be at least seventeen, if not older. I would never aspire to such beauty at that age, I thought inside, whilst staring admirably into the mirror at such a person.

_This can't be me,_ I thought lightly and reached out to the shimmering glass in front of me. My bare hand made contact, and as I watched the girl in the mirror mimic my movements at the exact same time, I felt a spark of doubt as to my assumptions. However, to disprove such skepticism, I tried to speak aloud. Surely, this girl would have a different voice, and when such a thing was confirmed, I would be safe.

I tried to utter a phrase, yet as soon as I tried, I felt a sharp pain collect at my throat. Running my hands beneath my chin and down, I hit a sore that made me inhale sharply with a wince. Lifting up my chin and looking to the mirror, I saw a medium-deep wound in the shape of teeth marks lining my neck. I ran my fingers over the lacerations, knowing such rough texture to belong to an authentic bite, and realizing the stinging that resonated at my throat could not be fake. The aching was of my own body, which bore the shape and face of this girl.

Before I could respond with a blood-curdling screech of the Lord's name in vain at the blasphemous reality of what appeared to be body-swapping, there was a rap at the door.

"Miss Cross, your breakfast is here," I heard a refined manly voice call to me. The door opened, and in stepped an older man with a monocle over his left eye, and he was dressed in a formal butler's outfit. He wore his obsidian hair in a ponytail, and a genuine smile on his face. It was Integra's butler, Walter.

He rolled in a white cart topped with a silver platter, sparkling silverware, and a small cup of what smelled to be tea, along with another glass of orange juice. Once Walter revealed the breakfast, I nearly fainted at the sight of such luxury. What he revealed was an immaculate meal consisting of scrambled eggs, sausages, black pudding, mushrooms, bacon, baked beans, hash browns, and a half of a tomato. From what I remembered by reading complex travel brochures on England, this was something like the full English breakfast.

I suppose I made my usual "deer-caught-in-the-headlights" look, for Walter began to chuckle softly and walk over to escort me to the small dining table in my room. He placed the plate, silverware, napkins, and drinks all on the table before I realized I was still staring.

"Don't worry, Miss Cross," Walter smiled, pulling out my chair so I would finally sit down. "Your breakfasts won't always be this large. Sir Integra simply wanted to ease you into your first day here and had something special prepared for you."

I must've nodded, for he let himself out of the room while I continued to stare blankly at my plate. A few seconds later, Walter returned and caught my attention.

"I almost forgot. I know it's only a bit after eight, but Sir Integra has requested a meeting with you this morning at ten-fifteen. I believe she wants you to begin your training today, so make sure you're prompt." I saw his greyish-blue eyes drop to the food. "You should start eating, or you'll faint by noon."

I looked at him, dazed and only half-conscious. Yet, before I felt like pondering anything else, I glanced at the breakfast, picked up a fork, and stabbed at a piece of sausage. Even though my throat was sore, I managed a response. "Of course."


End file.
